Kastaridaphobia
by chindleion
Summary: Dunia sudah kiamat baginya. Muramatsu memang takut dengan makhluk itu sejak kecil, apalagi kalau sudah dalam mode fly-nya. / "AAAAAAA! MENGHINDAAARR!" / Terasaka dan kawan-kawan mencoba menolong Muramatsu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


Langit sudah gelap, tanda malam sudah tiba. Di kedai Matsuraiken yang sudah tutup, terlihat dua orang yang sedang membereskan dapur. Pria paruh baya bermarga Muramatsu, menunjuk kumpulan kantong sampah yang sudah menumpuk.

"Takuya! Tolong buang sampah ini di belakang ya!"

"Iya ayah!" Muramatsu, yang sudah selesai mencuci piring, segera mengambil kantung sampah yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Ia berjalan keluar lewat pintu belakang kedai, lalu membuang benda yang digenggamnya ke tong sampah. Tong sampahnya berada di belakang kedainya, tepatnya di gang kecil. Sesaat ia memandang jijik. Bukan pada tong sampah yang baunya naujubileh, melainkan pada makhluk yang tinggal di sana.

Kecoa.

Ia buru-buru masuk kedalam, tidak ingin lebih lama di gang itu. Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa kecoa mengikutinya dan masuk kedalam kedai.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** © Yuusei Matsui

.

 **Kastaridaphobia**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

Alur kecepetan, Humor garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD 404, OOC (maybe?), dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

* * *

.

Suara lonceng yang berbunyi menarik perhatian Muramatsu. Ia menoleh kearah pintu masuk, mendapati pemuda berambut putih dengan bandana khasnya sedang menuju kearahnya. Ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di tembok. Pukul setengah 4, pantas saja temannya satu ini sudah pulang dari tempat kuliahnya.

"Yo, Itona! Tumben kau kesini.."

Yang dipanggil Itona segera duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. "Aku hanya mampir. Walaupun aku sangat lapar, jika yang membuatnya kau tetap saja rasanya tidak enak.." ucap Itona dengan tampang inosennya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?!" Muramatsu mendengus. Ia mengambil buku menu, lalu ia berikan pada Itona. "Pesan seperti biasa?"

Itona tampak melihat-lihat menu, sampai ia menunjuk Miso Ramen. "Hmm.. Aku ingin mencoba ramen yang ini.."

"Baiklah. Tunggu beberapa menit lagi.."

Sembari Muramatsu menyiapkan pesanan Itona, ayahnya tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Ditanggalkannya celemek dapurnya, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Takuya, ayah akan pergi ke tempat pamanmu. Ayah akan kembali pukul setengah 7 malam, jadi tolong jaga kedainya yah!"

Muramatsu menoleh pada ayahnya, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Oke!"

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya pesanan Itona datang. Bau harum dari kaldu ayam membuat Itona tidak bisa menahan lapar lagi. Saat ia menyumpitkan mienya, ia melihat sesuatu berada di pojok ruangan.

"Hey Muramatsu, apa itu?" ucap pemuda albino itu sambil menunjuk seekor kecoa di lantai dengan sumpitnya.

"HIIIII!"

Muramatsu reflek melompat. Ia buru-buru berlindung di balik Itona. Untung saja suasana di kedai itu sudah sepi, kalau tidak ia bisa sangat malu pada pelanggan setianya.

Kelopak mata Itona menyipit. "... Ugh, kau menjijikkan. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan.."

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada kecoanya, bukan padaku!"

Kecoa yang sedari tadi dibicarakan Muramatsu, tiba-tiba bergerak menuju ke arah tempat sampah. Muramatsu yang terlalu takut, hanya bisa terdiam saat kecoa itu mulai masuk kedalam kantong sampah.

Ia menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya kecoa itu sudah tidak ada.

Lalu disaat bersamaan, dua– tidak, tiga kecoa keluar dari kantong sampah itu. Muramatsu bergidik ngeri. Pembuat ramen itu pikir kecoa itu sudah pergi, nyatanya –bawa temennya.

Masih dengan tampang inosennya, Itona mulai mengamati beberapa kecoa yang mondar-mandir di lantai. "Apa perasaanku saja atau kecoanya semakin banyak?"

"A-akan ku panggil ayah!" ucap Muramatsu hendak pergi.

Itona menatapnya datar. "Bukannya tadi ayahmu pamit pergi?"

"Tolong Itona! Kau tau kan bagaimana cara mengusirnya?" tampak setitik air mata di kelopak Muramatsu. Ia menarik-narik baju Itona, membuat pemuda itu kesal.

Itona menggaruk kepalanya, pusing dengan tingkah Muramatsu. "Walaupun kau meminta tolong padaku, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.."

"AAARRGH! PANGGIL YOSHIDAAA!"

Muramatsu kini berteriak seperti orang gila. Ia memang takut dengan makhluk itu sejak kecil, apalagi kalau sudah dalam mode fly-nya. Itona mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu segera mengambil handphonenya dan memencet beberapa tombol.

 _Calling – Yoshida Taisei_

"Halo, Yoshida? Bisa ke kedainya Muramatsu sekarang? Ini, Muramatsu menggila. Iya, ini sedang dalam keadaan genting. Hah? Lagi reparasi motor? 20 menit lagi? Baiklah, ku tunggu.."

Setelah Itona mengakhiri telponnya, ia kembali melihat Muramatsu. Tangan Muramatsu menggenggam tutup panci, mungkin ia gunakan sebagai tameng saat kecoa itu tiba-tiba terbang. Itona sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya ia mempunyai teman seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

Yoshida memarkirkan motornya, lalu berjalan masuk ke kedai Matsuraiken. Dilihatnya Itona sedang terdiam memerhatikan sesuatu. "Yo! Ada apa Itona?"

"Itu.." Itona menunjuk lantai. Terdapat lima kecoa yang sedang asyik berjalan diantara kursi –yang diatasnya ada Muramatsu.

Yoshida menggaruk kepalanya. Ia sudah lama tahu kalau Muramatsu punya phobia kecoa. "Kecoa, yah.. Kalau untuk membunuhnya, caranya adalah dengan menggunakan ini!"

Ia menggenggam sebuah mentimun. Lalu ia menoleh kearah pemuda ramen yang masih berada diatas kursi. "Muramatsu? Kau punya mangkuk alumunium? Bisakah kau ambilkan untukku? Lalu aku pinjam pisaumu yah!"

Yoshida kini menggenggam pisau yang ia ambil diatas meja, lalu mulai mengupas kulit mentimun. Muramatsu memberanikan diri turun dari kursi, lalu dengan secepat kilat berlari menuju lemari piring. Diambilkan mangkuk alumunium, lalu ia berikan kepada Yoshida.

Itona –yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, kini bersuara. "Kau ingin membuat apa?"

"Aku pernah baca di gugel, kalau kulit mentimun yang bereaksi dengan wadah alumunium akan menimbulkan bau yang tidak disukai kecoa.." ucap Yoshida sambil menuangkan kulit mentimun itu kedalam mangkuk yang tadi diberikan Muramatsu.

Setelah selesai, buru-buru Yoshida meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi kulit mentimun itu di lantai –karena kecoanya ada di lantai. Mereka tinggal menunggu kecoa-kecoa itu pergi.

Muramatsu kembali naik keatas kursi, menghindari kontak dengan serangga satu ini. Ia harap-harap cemas, semoga binatang menjijikkan itu segera lenyap dari hadapannya.

.

* * *

.

"KECOANYA MAKIN BANYAAAKK!"

Bukannya hilang, kecoa-kecoa itu malah bertambah banyak. Kini diperkirakan jumlahnya ada 20-an. Apalagi mereka banyak yang beterbangan. Terpaksa Itona membalikkan papan yang tadinya 'BUKA' menjadi 'TUTUP'. Tidak lucu bukan kalau tiba-tiba ada pelanggan yang masuk ke kedai lalu melihat kecoa sedang beterbangan? Bisa-bisa kedai Matsuraiken ini bangkrut.

Muramatsu stress.

Yoshida menggaruk kepalanya. Ia mengetuk-ketukkan kepalanya, sampai ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku ingat kalau air sabun bisa mengusir kecoa!"

Pemuda ramen itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia masih histeris dengan kecoa yang masih berkeliaran di lantai. "Kau tahu dari mana?!"

Yoshida nyenyir. "Dari gugel.."

Muramatsu melotot.

"GAK! JANGAN PERCAYA PADA GUGEL! SESAAAATT!"

"Te-tenanglah Muramatsu, kalau begitu akan ku panggilkan Terasaka.." Yoshida, yang juga panik akibat kondisi kejiwaan Muramatsu, segera menelpon ketua gengnya.

 _Calling – Terasaka Ryouma_

"Halo, Ter! Bisa ke kedainya Muramatsu sekarang? Hah? Lagi belajar? Jangan boong dah! Udah, pokoknya cepat datang ke kedai Muramatsu! Sedang ada gencatan senjata nih!"

.

* * *

.

Terasaka menggebrak pintu kedai yang sudah sering ia kunjungi. Persetan dengan tatapan orang yang mengira dia adalah preman penagih uang pangkal. Ia kesal karena disaat ia serius belajar, teman penggila motor itu malah menelponnya dan menyuruh ke kedai ini. Ia sudah bersiap-siap dengan bogem mentahnya, sebelum seekor kecoa terbang keluar dari pintu masuk kedai itu.

Wajah Terasaka memucat.

"EBUSET ADA APAAN NIH?!"

Kira-kira 50 kecoa sudah beterbangan dan hinggap di setiap tempat seperti bangku, meja, lemari, bahkan kompor. Yoshida panik, Muramatsu menangis. Sedangkan Itona tetap tenang sembari menangkap kecoa-kecoa yang beterbangan dengan tangannya. Muramatsu melihat Terasaka berada di ambang pintu dengan tampang horrornya.

"TERASAKA TOLONGIN DONG!"

Yang dipanggil tersentak. Ia segera menoleh kearah Muramatsu, lalu kearah Yoshida yang sedang sibuk mengusir kecoa dengan sapu ijuk. Ia heran –sekaligus kesal– saat melihat Itona yang masih tenang seolah tidak ada yang sedang terjadi.

Terasaka terdiam. Tangannya memegang dagunya, tampak berpikir. Ia coba abaikan rengekan Muramatsu yang terus merapalkan kata 'sialsialsialsial' dengan cepat.

 _Bagaimana caranya mengusir kecoa-kecoa ini?_

Tik

Tik

Tik

Cukup lama ia terdiam, sampai matanya tiba-tiba melebar –tanda telah selesai berpikir. Yoshida yang sedari tadi menunggu Terasaka, penuh harap menunggu ide yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ini mah gak bisa dibunuh dengan kekuatan fisik saja! Kita butuh kekuatan spiritual!"

Seketika mereka semua (min. Terasaka) langsung sweatdrop.

"Setidaknya kau sumbangkan ide untuk mengusir kecoa-kecoa ini! Jangan langsung memanggil Kirara!" teriak si penggila motor itu sembari megacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Terasaka.

Itona menepuk pundak Yoshida. "Yoshida, sebelumnya kau juga salah sudah memanggil Terasaka. Dengan otak ototnya itu, mana mungkin ia bisa memikirkan sesuatu?"

Terasaka melotot kearah pemuda berambut putih itu. "DIEM LU ITONA!"

"Menurut yang gua baca di gugel, kalau kita semakin takut dengan kecoa, mereka semakin mendekat kearah kita! Karena mereka mempunyai sensor–"

Muramatsu memotong penjelasan dari Yoshida. "UDAHLAH! CEPAT PANGGIL KIRARA!"

Pemuda berotot itu segera mengambil handphone di saku jaketnya, lalu menelpon teman gadis satu-satunya –dan yang paling aneh diantara gengnya.

 _Calling – Hazama Kirara_

"Halo, Kirara! Bisa ke kedainya Muramatsu sekarang? Anu, kita butuh kekuatan lu untuk ngebunuh makhluk astral di kedai ini! Kekuatan dari dalam! Oke oke, nanti dibayar 5000 yen sama Muramatsu! Udah pokoknya cepetan kesini!"

Setelah Terasaka mengakhiri telponnya, sesaat sendok sayur melayang tepat seinchi dari kepalanya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya, lalu menatap pemuda ramen dengan pandangan horror.

"Siapa yang mau bayar Kirara oi!"

.

* * *

.

"..."

"AAAAAAA! MENGHINDAAARR!"

"Oi, nyalain lampunya! Gua pernah baca di gugel kalo kecoa suka tempat yang gelap!"

"ITONA! KECOANYA ADA DI KEPALA LU!"

"Hah? Mana?"

"YOSHIDA, DI KAKI LU ADA KECOAAA!"

Saat membuka pintu kedai Matsuraiken –yang agak sedikit rusak, tiba-tiba ia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang seolah menjadi mimpi buruk semua wanita. Kecuali Kirara, ia memang tidak takut apapun.

Terasaka mengambil sendok sayur yang tadi dilempar Muramatsu, dan menjadikannya senjata. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan sendok sayur itu seperti pedang, seolah menebas makhuk menjijikkan itu tiap kali berada di dekatnya.

Muramatsu yang melihat Kirara sedang terpaku di luar pintu, segera berteriak dengan tidak elitnya.

"KIRARAAA!"

Yoshida, Terasaka, dan Itona segera menoleh kearah pintu, lalu memandangnya seolah 'tolong bantu kami!'. Muramatsu pun sudah pasrah dengan hidupnya.

Kirara memijat pelipisnya, pusing dengan tingkah teman-temannya.

 _Mereka tidak berubah.._

"... Jadi maksud kalian dengan 'makhluk astral' itu.. ini?"

Whuusssh..

Tiga kecoa terbang tepat di depan ketiga pemuda itu. Sontak mereka mundur dan mulai siaga dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"UDAHLAH! CEPAT MUSNAHKAN MAKHLUK INI!"

Kirara menghela nafas. "O-oke.. Tu-tunggu sebentar.."

Dengan malasnya, Kirara masuk kedalam kedai dan menggelar sebuah kertas dengan lambang aneh –yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyantet orang. Tidak lupa beberapa lilin ia taruh di tempat tertentu dan mulai merapalkan mantra yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti keempat kawannya itu. Wajah perempuan pustalawati itu mulai serius. Matanya terpejam. Mereka –para lelaki– menunggu dengan cemas, berharap kali ini percobaan memusnahkan kecoa ini berhasil.

.

* * *

.

Oke, Muramatsu sudah bosan dengan semua kegilaan ini. Ia hanya bisa memeluk lutut diatas bangku sambil (masih) merapalkan kata 'sialsialsialsial' secara terus menerus.

Dunia sudah kiamat baginya.

"AAAAAA! KENAPA MALAH TAMBAH BANYAAAAKK!" Yoshida mengibas-ngibaskan sapu ijuk ke sekeliling Muramatsu, berusaha melindunginya dari kecoa yang beterbangan kearah mereka.

Terasaka mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dukun jejadian itu. "KIRARA! LU SALAH MANTRA KALI!"

Alis Kirara bertautan. "Hmm, aneh. Biasanya bekerja.."

Kecoa-kecoa masih saja beterbangan. Diperkirakan saat ini jumlahnya ada 100 kecoa. Semua bahan-bahan ramen sudah diamankan oleh Itona, agar tidak menjadi pijakan makhluk kotor berwarna coklat itu.

Mungkin cuma Itona saja yang masih waras.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, mereka berlima mulai lelah dengan 'pengusiran' para kecoa itu. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, jelas melelahkan jika menggerak-gerakkan tubuh kalian tanpa henti sementara kondisi kejiwaan mereka terus meningkat kearah panik.

Muramatsu menepuk pundak pemuda berotot yang masih mengayun-ayunkan sendok sayurnya. "Terasaka, gue boleh nginep di rumah lu gak?"

Terasaka, yang merasa kasihan dengan temannya satu ini, menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kawan.."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar dari kedai Matsuraiken sambil tersenyum, meninggalkan para kecoa yang saling bertebangan dari sisi ke sisi lainnya.

.

* * *

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?!"

Seorang lelaki paruh baya membelalakkan matanya. Dilihat kedainya yang seperti kapal pecah dengan kecoa yang tampak asyik berjalan dan terbang kesana kemari. Matanya melebar, lalu pandangannya mengedar kearah secarik kertas yang ada di meja.

Diambilnya kertas itu, lalu membacanya.

 _Maaf ayah, malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Terasaka. Aku lupa dimana ayah menaruh Baygon, dan aku sudah takut duluan saat kecoa terbang mendekati ku. Maaf juga kalau kedainya jadi berantakan, aku janji setelah kecoa-kecoa itu pergi, aku akan membereskannya._

 _Pertanda,_

 _Takuya Muramatsu._

Setelah membaca catatan barusan, lelaki paruh baya itu segera mengambil Baygon yang berada di belakang lemari piring, lalu tanpa segan-segan segera menyemprotkannya ke segala arah. Tatapannya datar, seolah makhluk-makhluk itu bukan halangan baginya.

'Now die!'

Satu per satu kecoa itu jatuh terkapar, lalu ia pukul dengan sapu ijuk. Ayah Muramatsu menyapu tiap-tiap kecoa itu dan membuangnya ke kantong sampah. Diikatnya kantong sampah, lalu berjalan keluar pintu belakang.

Dan benar dugaannya, ia melihat sarang kecoa yang berada di bawah tong sampah.

"TAKUYAAAAA!".

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **.**

APA INI YA AMPUN– /slap

Maafkan saya jika fict ini terkesan abal, garing, gak jelas, dan variabel apapun yang membuat anda mengernyitkan dahi. Hontou ni gomennasai! /bungkuk

Ide ini pun juga terlintas di benak saya, dan sudah lama saya ingin membuat fict dengan geng Terasaka sebagai pemerannya. Saya suka saat membayangkan geng Terasaka lagi ngumpul gak jelas kayak gini.. :'D

Dan sampai sekarang saya bingung kenapa Kirara bisa temenan sama cowok macam Terasaka, Yoshida, dan Muramatsu.. :O

(Itona waktu itu kan baru gabung pas semester dua) :3

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mind to Review? o.o/


End file.
